


Gru Needs a Therapist Or an Exorcist

by imablightonthisearth



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: But it's okay, Character Death, He comes back, M/M, and also a birthday present for my good friend, im not sorry, this is very not straight sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imablightonthisearth/pseuds/imablightonthisearth
Summary: Kevin felt as Gru watched him enter his office, maid costume pristine and feather duster in hand. Taking one last gulp of vodka, the man placed the now empty cup to the side. He knew he could see the slight stiffness in which Kevin moved, a lasting effect from their last ritual of new life and pleasure session. The sight of it only fueled his hunger, visible in his lustful eyes.A fic in which Lucy's out of the picture and Gru's more than pleased by the alone time it grants him with his favorite play thing.
Relationships: Felonius Gru/Kevin the Minion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gru Needs a Therapist Or an Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> Here you can see a birthday gift, lovingly made for a good friend. She hated it. No idea why, it's clearly wonderful. Enjoy.

**_Gru_ ** **_Needs a Therapist. Or_ ** **_An_ ** **_Exorcist_ **

  


Kevin felt as Gru watched him enter his office, maid costume pristine and feather duster in hand. Taking one last gulp of vodka, the man placed the now empty cup to the side. He knew he could see the slight stiffness in which Kevin moved, a lasting effect from their last ritual of new life and pleasure session. The sight of it only fueled his hunger, visible in his lustful eyes. 

  


Kevin swallowed and bent over to clean a coffee table, his skirts falling along the curve of his delectable little ass. If he played his cards right, he could get the same treatment two days in a row, and any day in which he was allowed to take Gru’s dick was a good day. 

  


Lucy was out of the picture now, after the divorce. He knew Gru would be upset if it didn’t allow him to make proper use of his subordinate without interruption or judgement. After all, a woman could never give him quite as much satisfaction or gratification as he could and they both were very, very aware of this fact. 

  


“Kevin, come here for a moment.” Kevin pinked, this routine now familiar enough that he knows exactly what to do. Placing his duster down, he walked around the desk and stood before Gru’s chair, waiting for his next order. However, the blush quickly died down as he noticed the especially needy look in the man’s eyes, causing his confidence to grow immensely. He knew that look. That’s the look he gives when he’s willing to give him some control for a while. 

  


God, he loves that look. Today’s going to be _fun_. 

  


Gently taking his wrists, Gru gave them three quick squeezes and was clearly pleased to receive three in return. Like there was any chance Kevin would ever refuse a full course meal like _that_. 

  


Gru gestured to his growing bulge and Kevin, unrushed, languidly undid the buttons of his trousers, pulling them down to Gru’s ankles. He could see the outline of his boss’s gigantic member against the tight fabric of his thong, the strappy underwear barely managing to contain its length. Kevin smiled, looking deep into Gru’s eyes as he roughly cupped the bulge, causing him to squirm minutely as his throat bobbed. He fondled it a little, enjoying the sharp little grunts he received in return and enjoying the red surging in the tips of the man’s ears and presumably along his neck under the scarf. Playing with the trim of his undergarments, Kevin dipped his finger under the band, taunting him. 

  


Before Gru could begin to get too restless and take control and with confidence only grown from experience, he plunged his small hands down his underwear and brought out his massive, throbbing manhood. Fourteen inches long and two pounds, it was a concerning length when they first began these little excursions. However, regular stretching and practice has allowed it to easily fit, so it’s no longer a problem. 

  


There’s a reason why Gru like’s Kevin. After all, he’s got the longest neck and no gag reflex so he’s perfect for taking his massive throbbing dong. 

  


Kevin gazed upon Gru’s exposed thighs, marveling at the still red love bites from yesterday. Remembering the feel of that tight, muscled skin under his tongue, he couldn’t help but return to that position, biting and sucking his way up Gru’s thighs. 

  


Teasingly, he licked by his swelling cock, not yet touching it and emitting a half growl half whimper from his boss. Finding one particularly tender bruise, Kevin gave it a sharp bite before soothing it with wet licks. He blew a gust of cold are over the newly reformed hickies, causing Gru to gasp in surprise. 

  


His boss is getting impatient now. He can tell by the tension in his thighs, the way they spread minutely to allow more room. As much as Kevin loves to tease and torture in this way, he knows that if he continues Gru will be ten times worse when it’s his turn. With that in mind, he brought his mouth by the enlarged dick, breath ghosting against its length. Taking off his gloves, Kevin trailed his fingertips up the reddened cock, extracting a jittering noise telling to _get on with it already_. 

  


Without warning, Kevin gave the long schlong an experimental lick, bringing forth a sharp inhale and a shudder. He slowly licked up the shaft, tongue flattening along Gru’s erect length before swirling it around the tip and bringing forth a grunt from his boss. Dipping it in his slit, Kevin licked off the already brewing salty precum. Kevin moaned at the taste, delighted by the knowledge that his boss’s delicious milk will be warming both his throat and his anal cavity. 

  


He continued licking up Gru’s broad sword a few more times before finally placing his plump lips around his swollen tip, giving a sharp suck. Gru’s hips, with frantic urgency and desperation, bucked with the action alongside a loud gasping inhale. Kevin, with unbefitting strength, managed to hold his hips down for now, not allowing him the deepthroating action he needs quite yet. He’s having too much fun to allow Gru to get off that easily. 

  


Bobbing his head, Kevin slowly eased the dick up his throat, another inch added with every motion. Swirling his tongue around Gru’s massive dong, he managed to get down to nine inches before having any real difficulty. He could feel it in his throat, swelling and choking with its overwhelming size. Tears are being brought to his eyes at this point, but he’s too far down to give up now. He must finish the job. 

  


After taking in a gasping breath, Kevin plunged his face down onto Gru’s longsword, shoving it down deeper and deeper until he finally reached the tip. Doing this so often has given him an impeccable lung capacity, allowing him to bob and suck at his leisure. With this in mind, Kevin finally started sucking in earnest. 

  


He slurped down that dick like there was no tomorrow, releasing his inner whore in a wild frenzy up bobbing and hollowing his cheeks. Gru, with a deafening moan, rose to his full fourteen feet, picked Kevin up and pressed him against the wall, fucking into his mouth with wild abandon and reckless authority. God Kevin was so hard, the switch from helpless and needy to controlling and desperate a huge turn on. Oh fuck. 

  


With every thrust, Gru was brought rapidly towards his climax, his euphoria reaching new heights with every second. Kevin hummed in pleasure, sending sweet vibrations throughout Gru’s godly manhood and finally pushing him over the edge. His hot seed smashed into the back of Kevin’s throat with the force of a swinging sledgehammer, burning in its intensity and Kevin happily swallowed every single drop, filling his stomach with the sticky white web fluid. 

  


Still pounding weakly as he pushed out the last dregs of his orgasm, Gru slowly came down from his high and gazed down at his lover, still licking lovingly at his mini-boss. Just the sight of his plump lips around his cock, drool glistening down the corner of his delectable little mouth, immediately got Gru half hard once more. 

  


Lifting his sinful mistress from the floor, Gru cleared his desk with one sweeping motion and slammed Kevin down, tongue bursting into that pleasureful face orifice. He could still taste the remnants of his steaming cum on his tongue, licking up the salt with ravenous hunger. Removing his apron and undoing the buttons of his blouse, Gru touched the lasting red marks covering Kevin’s chest, the swelling just barely having gone down. He’ll deal with those later. 

  


Reluctantly pulling back from him, causing Kevin to give an annoyed whine, Gru trailed his hands down the minion’s skirts and cupped his perfectly round ass beneath the fabric. Kevin gasped as he groped the soft flesh before slowly lifting the clothing over his knees and onto his stomach, his legs already parting in anticipation. 

  


After taking a minute to stare at the sight of Kevin with his skirts lifted and legs parted, pink laced panties unable to hide his throbbing five inch erection, Gru gently pulled the knickers aside enough to see his abused hole, yet didn’t take them off. Afterall, he liked the look of them against Kevin’s flushed yellow skin. 

  


Gru traced the rim of Kevin’s puckered little asshole lovingly, the large butt plug that’s become an almost permanent addition to him taunting him. Ever since the whole almost tearing his ass apart incident, they started using it to better prepare the hole for his incredible girth. With a tight grip, he slowly pulled the contraption out, Kevin whimpering at the gradual loss. As it finally released from the confines of the minion’s shit pocket, it let out a loud, wet pop. A mixture of dried semen, lube and shit followed behind, delighting Gru with the knowledge that he wouldn’t have to go find some more lube. 

  


Looking at the clock, he noted the time and decided they could play around for a little longer today. With this in mind, he placed the glistening five inch butt plug aside and grabbed his key from his discarded trousers, unlocking the bottom drawer of his desk. So many choices, how could he possibly pick. Debating for a short while, he eventually grabbed a few things from the top as he heard Kevin’s impatient whine. 

  


Holding up the first few items, he saw Kevin visibly gulp and grinned. Placing two of the vibrators aside for now, he pressed the first against the gaping hole, feeling it twitch in anticipation. Unwrapping his scarf and placing it behind Kevin like a makeshift pillow, Gru made sure to angle him so that he could watch as he pushed it within. Kevin pinked as he began to understand Gru’s intentions, but didn’t protest. 

  


Once he was sure Kevin was watching, Gru slowly began to push the vibrator in. The minion moaned at the feeling of being filled once again, even if it wasn’t quite with what he wanted most. It slipped in easily, neatly fitting into the carved-out space of Kevin’s man vag. Satisfied, Gru began pushing in the other two until all three were deep within the opening. 

  


Kevin’s eyelid’s fluttered, cheeks heated at the wonderful feeling of them pressing against his insides. Without warning, Gru turned all three on at max vibration, causing Kevin to scream in pleasure at the sudden intense throbbing against his prostate. Amused and not mildly turned on by the violent reaction, Gru reluctantly turned the power down to a more bearable level, Kevin sighing in relief as he shivered. His minionhood was now bright red with arousal, precum glistening atop his tip. Kevin could feel his erection coming closer, on the very brink of that beautiful euphoria he so desperately needs. 

  


Just before he can cum, however, he felt Gru place something around his minionhood and groaned, tears in his eyes as he fails to reach his climax. He would’ve been upset by the development, but he knew that it would only make his eventual climax even more intense so he tried to restrain his disappointment for now. 

  


Listening to the minion’s quiet pants and whimpers, Gru’s erection could only grow. God, he wasn’t going to last long at all with this delicious sight before him, Kevin dripping in sweat and mewling on his desk, legs spread for him. Growing mildly Impatient now, Gru quickly grabbed his next item; the anal beads. 

  


Smaller at the top and huge at the bottom, they were the perfect addition to Kevin’s little storage unit. Flicking his finger around Kevin’s rim to gather up some of the excess fluid’s, Gru quickly lubed up the balls. The mixture of shit, dried semen and lube made it perfectly slick and ready for Kevin’s man taint, so Gru slowly started to pop them in. 

  


The first few had no issues, easily slipping in with loud squelches. Once he got to the last four, however, Kevin started to really feel the friction. He moaned as he felt them grate against his walls, every push filling him more and more with sweet satisfaction, but it’s not enough. He’s desperate for Gru’s dick at this point, his mewls and whimpers only growing in frequency as the biggest ball finally popped into his ass. He knew what was coming next, and he gripped the edge of the desk with anticipation. 

  


Tightly gripping the string of the anal beads, Gru yanked them out ferociously, Kevin screaming in pleasure and pain as they ripped out of him. Behind them, a fountain of barely held in shit burst forth in a tidal wave, spraying Gru’s erect cock and his legs with its juices as it dripped down to pool on the floor. Kevin, still panting with exertion and arousal with his eyes closed in exhaustion, could only whimper as the cock ring once again prevented him from reaching his climax. He felt it build up, burning in its intensity and desire to be released. But Gru wasn’t done yet. 

  


Grabbing his third and final item for now, Gru’s erection could only grow in expectation. Time for some real fun. 

  


Kevin’s eyes shot open as he felt something long and thin slide up his ass. Gru’s fist was covering it in it’s entirety and, in his tired state, he couldn’t quite remember what it was. 

  


It was only once it was pressed against his prostate that he realized it was a prostate massager. Oh, fuck. 

  


Gru turned it on. 

  


Kevin let out an unholy screech as it burst to life against his G spot, throbbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves. With the three still buzzing vibrators only adding to the feeling, it was almost overwhelming. 

  


Kevin bucked and writhed, crying out in extasy as he closed in on his third almost climax, tears already burning in his eyes with the anticipated pain. He felt it built up and up and up until it seared against the ring, waves of blazing heat rolling over him, reaching an excruciating point until finally, yet slowly, coming back down again. His breaths were ragged now, cheeks stained a bright red as he looked at his boss with pleading, lustful eyes. 

  


Gru couldn’t take it anymore. 

  


He pulled out the massager, and then the vibrators one by one, piles of excrement and other liquid substances piling out behind and slicking the desk. Putting each device to Kevin’s face, he watched in pleasure as he licked them all clean, his sinfully pink tongue swirling and dipping around them. It reminded him of the incredible blowjob he received just forty-five minutes ago, and only grew harder. He wanted him so, so bad. Kevin was confused at first at the removal of the items, wondering what device he could possibly put in him next, until he saw Gru shift his massive, swelling lance. 

  


Oh, fuck. 

  


Kevin squirmed in anticipation and impatience, whining desperately for Gru’s fat dong. Gru hushed him, amused by his eagerness. He considered teasing him more, slowing circling his hole with his leaking tip and making him cry out in frustration and longing, but the sight of his lover spread out before him, legs as wide apart as possible as his entire neck, chest, face and penis flushed with exertion, he found he couldn’t hold himself back any longer from properly enjoying the sexy minion before him. 

  


Lining his dripping sin machine with Kevin’s slicked-up puckered asshole, ready to taint his man taint with his sticky white web juice, he could find no patience. He slammed his cock into Kevin, causing him to let out an ear shattering screech of pleasured agony as the familiar tear of his insides greets him. Gru sheathed his entire length, all fourteen inches, in one go and Kevin could feel it rip through his internal organs and into his throat, anguished pleasure filling him to the core in addition to Gru’s monster dong. 

  


The heat was unbearable. Despite Gru’s rough treatment and stretching, the orifice was still so warm and tight around his dick. Taking a moment to get used to the new sensation, Gru slowly pulled back and thrusted violently back into his little boytoy, the hoarse screams music to his ears. Unable to hold back for even a second, he ferociously started pumping his swelling meat into Kevin, each pound leading to an even more brutal pound. Distantly, he noted a warm gushing around his schlong, only adding to the unbearable heat of Kevin’s anus. 

  


With loud squelches and both shit and blood flying in all directions, Gru continued to fuck ruthlessly into Kevin’s internal organs, the minion’s screams reduced to desperate, gargling frothing. They’re so close now, heat surrounding them as sweat dripped and pooled heavily onto the floor. The loud, sinful squelches only increased in intensity until they were both finally on the brink. 

  


With what could’ve been a gasped “BOSS, THE RING”, Gru removed the cock ring, both him and Kevin violently climaxing at the same time. Kevin’s orgasm was so intense his semen sprayed both Gru’s face and the ceiling, with now dripped with his man milk. Gru’s, however, was much more intense. It shot into Kevin with the force of a bullet, powerful enough to poke a hole through three layers of concrete. It shot through Kevin so intensely it surged through his organs and throat and into his mouth, dribbling onto his chin and cheek with a mixture of his feces and blood. Gru continued pumping even as Kevin grew limp, riding out his high until his pumps weakened and slowed until they finally stopped. 

  


Gru collapsed onto his lover, Kevin’s breath already gone as he lied still, unmoving. His eyes were glazed, face frozen in a look of pained ecstasy as both his and Gru’s fluids continued to flow languidly from his gaping maw. With great effort, Gru slowly pulled out, excrement, blood and a clump of something internal flowing out behind him and landing on the ruined floor with a loud plop. 

  


Panting still, knees weak, Gru lazily reached into Kevin’s mouth. With inhuman strength, he burst his fingers through Kevin’s jaw and skull and into his brain, which squished under his rough administrations. Searching thoroughly, he finally felt something hard and pulled it out of the flesh, clumps of thought meat pulling off with it as he removed it from Kevin’s skull. Stepping over his newly made puddle and discarded trousers and underwear, Gru pulled a book-like lever on his shelf and opened the secret doorway, walking through the artificially illuminated hallway as the door closed behind him with an echoing thwack. 

  


It had been a very successful session, he decided. He could feel his penis twitching at even the thought of it, their shared bond in those moments and the control he achieved exhilarating. It was so sad when they first tried this, when he accidentally tore Kevin apart with his schlong. He had completely impaled him, fluids gushing out of his gaping mouth rapidly as Gru desperately tried to stop the bleeding. 

  


Luckily, he has a fail safe. 

  


He had finally reached the end of the corridor, entering the small dingy lab at the end with an experienced nonchalance. Lining every wall was the artificially made minion fetuses he had been developing in different stages of rapid growth. It was so difficult collecting the DNA and brain tissue required to make these beauties, especially those that would allow them to develop some of the minions’ most useful features into a single combined perfect entity, but once he had succeeded in making the first three it was easy to create the rest. Watching Dr. Nefario work for so many years had finally paid off, allowing him the knowledge of exactly what he could do and how to do it. And people think Nefario is the only genius. 

  


Approaching the one directly opposite him, one of the few of this batch that was fully grown, Gru opened the hatch. Groping around the base of its skull, he was pleased to note that the incisions made in its skull as it was growing were finally fully healed. Unlocking the pod and grabbing a nearby taser, he woke the clone up with a sharp shock. It gasped, eyes shooting in brief confusion until its eyes landed upon the previous Kevin’s body, lighting up with understanding as it nodded and stepped aside. 

  


Dowsing the chip found in old Kevin’s skull in the necessary artificial nutrients, he placed it into the tube to grow into his next clone. Once that was done, he turned to his new Kevin, standing in all his beautiful, naked glory. Raking his eyes down his body, he decided on his first order for him. 

  


They could dispose of the old body later. They might as well have a little fun with it together before discarding it, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read my username and tell me it's wrong. I dare you.


End file.
